


What You Think is Right

by Opalgirl



Category: Tortall - Pierce
Genre: Community: 31_days, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-11
Updated: 2010-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-08 21:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalgirl/pseuds/Opalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thayet worries about her eldest son, after the death of his betrothed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Think is Right

**Author's Note:**

> The princess originally intended to marry Roald, Chisakami (which the character listing claims was the Emperor's daughter), died during the summer between _First Test_ and _Page_, in an earthquake.

When the news of Princess Chisakami’s death in the earthquake reached Tortall, Jon and the diplomats worried over the treaty that hinged on Roald’s marriage and whether or not the Emperor would re-negotiate for the hand of another princess. They extended their condolences to the Emperor, purely out of politeness. 

Roald was startled by the death of his betrothed, but seemed to be otherwise fine, which worried Thayet. Was he that good at masking what he felt?

“Roald?” she asked, announcing her presence behind him on the balcony.

He turned to her politely and even smiled. “Mother.”

Thayet shook her head—when did he grow up while she wasn’t looking?—and sighed. "You're all right, then?"

“Of course I am,” he replied, and there was something in his even-tempered response and expression that reminded her of the portraits of his namesake grandfather that she’d seen. “Her Imperial Highness and I weren’t even to correspond—we hadn’t written to each other and I certainly hadn’t met her.”

She let her hand rest on his shoulder and ruffled his hair. "I'm sorry, Roald."

He shrugged and looked uncertain. "I gave the ambassador a letter containing my condolences to His Imperial Majesty and I think I did the correct thing."

Thayet kissed his forehead lightly and stretched her protesting back. "Of course you did."

"Am I supposed to mourn, Mother?" he asked, leaning his elbows on his knees. "I have no idea if I'm supposed to. I had not met her – I hadn't even seen a portrait."

She sighed and went to stand by the rail. "I don't know what you're supposed to do, Roald," she admitted, after a moment. "Do what you think is right." 

 


End file.
